


A Not So Brief Debrief

by Lisbon (curseofbunny)



Series: Fae Deck [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofbunny/pseuds/Lisbon
Summary: To all new and up-and-coming grunts, a meeting in the forest behind the Abandoned Farm will give you your orders and make sure you haven't blown your cover!
Series: Fae Deck [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981915
Kudos: 1





	A Not So Brief Debrief

**Author's Note:**

> 4040bts  
> 5+2exp

Apep had called every new grunt (and any generals who wished to show up) to this meeting. It was being held in a clearing in the forest, trees and rocks being gently shapped into tables and chairs for this council to begin. He leans forward, and glances over the new faces.  
"We begin sssoon. You may asssk questionsss now, but keep them short."

Roza stretched her arms out as she walked into the clearing and plopped down on one of the rocks. Cracking her knuckles she looked over the newbies. She had known their was a bunch of newbies but she hadn't actually talked to any of them yet. "Why does it feel like there are more new skins then I thought." She muttered.

Lucia had gone into the clearing, she was one of the first people there at the meeting. Of course she was. To be seen as amazing as she really was she would have to show them she was on time and determined. She glanced around at other members who were there. She sat down on a rock after lying a piece of cloth on it. She would not be simply just sitting on a rock after all. For now she had no questions she would simply listen for once.

Pytheus leaned down to rest her arms on her cousin, smiling sagely. She'd been pretty content with their pace so far. Especially during this time, as wonderful and lovely as the winter was, it was a cold and bitter time too.

Fletcher didn't know any of these fae. He shifted nervously, then sat down on the forest floor near the snakes. He had to remember what his family had told him. He had to do this and he had to stay strong to keep everyone safe and keep the peace! He found a few pieces of pine straw and started slowly lacing and braiding them together.

Serket grinned to himself as he approached the clearing. Finally. A council was being held. Of course, there was no issue in having to wait, but he had gotten a teensy bit impatient. He had been able to suppress that when he was able to talk to one of his generals the other day, and ask for an assignment. But still. He couldn't help but feel excited. Things were going to happen, and he couldn't wait to be a part of them.

Roza tapped her finger on the table rock. She noticed the prissy one that sat something down before sitting. Its a rock get over it. Fighting wasn't clean. "Who all is coming exactly?" She asked no one in particular.

Lucia looked around a little longer waiting for it to begin. 

Amaltheia had entered the clearing with a smile on her face, the girl was excited to see so many people and get a chance to run around before coming to the meeting. "How is everyone adjusting?? " She asked with a smile showing her canine teeth off, this place war was definitely new to her still.

Fletcher fidgeted. "Not too different from before." He looked over to the snake general, Apep. He didn't recognize him even passively, which was probably rude. that's was his sisters had coached him on, had told him. They'd rubbed up against him and promised, promised him to be careful. "Are... we starting already?" He volunteered slowly.

Apep snorted.

Bellona, sitting prim on a rock near the axolotl general, crossed her ankles and raised two fingers in the air until the green snake nodded at her.

"How do we recognize the rebel brats from any normal human blessed by fae? It's hard to sniff them out when they're not all righteous and decked in white."  
"There is no difference."

"So... we can mess with anyone blessed by fae, then, in the name of wheedling out the rebels?"

Pytheus snickered. That was the spirit. "Can you tell when a particular fae has blessed someone?" She let an eyebrow rise. "Because if you can't, and we bless any humans, we might have to leave a physical mark or gift."

Not that she was going to. She was just thinking about it. Just in case another general blessed a human. It would be quite offensive to higher members of the court if they had to limit their actions just because of some newbies.

Roza wiggled her brows. "Oh I can think of a few marks to make clear which humans are ours." She smiled wide.

Lucia thought for a few seconds. So the generals thought about possibly blessing people? Why? That was her first thought. The fairy glanced at her surroundings. "What happens if one of the humans find out whom we are? Do we fight them or act as though we do not understand?" She was interested in learning about this because quite a few of them live with the humans. .. gross creatures...

"Do you mean normal humans, or the rebel humans?" Pytheus cocked her head to the side as she considered Lucia's question. "Fae have always been close to humans, pet. Just because there's a war going on doesn't mean that we're going to just step down from our traditions and our ways. If we find someone who is deserving of fae gifts, we always give them. That's how I run my days. You too, right Apep?"

"I am assuming that information about the humans rebels will be shared." Serket looked towards Apep. "I will of course be sharing any information that I have gathered."

"The rebel humans." Lucia said letting the other fairy know. She knew Fae and humans have been close and it caused her discomfort to see when they are so close sometimes. If she wasn't aiming big here she would make her discomfort more known but she kept her face calm.  
"How do we know if someone is worthy than?" She asked a bit quieter to seem less suspicious. 

Amaltheia was wanting to hear the full answer from Pytheus... totally not cause she screwed up when meeting her the first human. She watched as her ears moving as she heard some noise in the woods getting slightly distracted.

Roza rolled her eyes at this. Humans were great and all but that's not why they were here. She sighed and rested her head on her hand. She did not want to dry up out here.

Bellona rolled her eyes a little.

"I can sniff out blessings by our great and generous Generals, but if it's anyone less... It'd be a bit hard to sniff out anyone... of lesser importance." She sniffs a little, and crosses her arms.

"But if we learn anything about the rebels, I'm sure we'll share."

Apep hums.

"Of course, Pytheus. Now. As some of you may know, the rebels fought something near Jolene's farm not too long ago. It was a brownie, dosed with some ungodly alcoholic ""beverage"" Chait and Minou cooked up. Once I found them, I had them punished. If you find their stash, destroy it. We are not torturing lesser fae just to harass the rebels." He steeples his fingers and presses them to his mouth, frown deepening as he thinks.

Roza nodded. Was that why the cats weren't here then. "Well shit those two know how to cause shit." She muttered. "So I'm guessing the cats won't be showing up then?" She wondered if it was that or they fell asleep in a nice sunny spot.

Pytheus wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Ugh. Their concoctions tend to go too far, but I never expected it to hurt anyone." She shook her head and moved to stand behind him. "I'll enforce any punishments for aiding the cats. Brownies are a cherished part of us. We have to protect them."

Fletcher's stomach twisted. They... hurt brownies with alcohol? He didn't know much about fae alcohol, but it did... make sense.

Lucia was not a fan of those lesser but even then the brownies being hurt like that was not very... good at all. It seems the two generals got into trouble for it huh. It was probably for the best after all. Her goal was to stay out of trouble anyways.

Amaltheia heard the brownies being tortured and looked sad, why would the two generals do that?? "Is.. the brownie ok now?" She asked concerned about it, brownies were good little creatures after all.

Serket nodded. As much as it would be useful to have the lesser fae harass the rebels, the fallout that would occur soon after would not be worth it.

Pytheus opened her mouth to say something else, but the creak of a branch high up in the trees sent a shiver up her spine. Oh.

_Birds._

There's a cloud of black feathers and fur and fluff and icy pale hands resting on the branch, just high enough to be out of sight. There's something shiny, just as cold and bitter as the hands, between the palms. There was only one option for who it could be.

"That's just the thing." Queen Mab dragged her finger over the shiny thing in her hands. It glinted in the winter sun. "You said it worked, didn't it? Unruly and pathetic and chaotic, but it worked. The rebels fought it. Right, Apep?" Her voice was low and rough, but clear. It could ring through the whole forest if needed.

Apep stood up straighter, and bowed to the Queen herself.

"Your majesty..." he wanted to argue, but he knew better.

"You're correct, they fought it, and nearly killed it. I... stopped them from killing the ocelot in cold blood, your greatness."

Bellona's ears flicked back against her skull. She hadn't known the Queen was here!

Roza went stiff. The queen was here. She still wasn't sure what the issue the queen had with humans but she knew it wasn't her place. Slowly she stood and bowed to the queen not looking at the stronger fae. Humans were bad. That's what the queen had said she had to trust their queen.

Serket put one knee on the ground, and bowed his head in respect to his queen. Now this was a delightful surprise.

Lucia saw the Queen and stood up before bowing before her. Queen Mab was the one she hoped to impress one day to get a higher ranking. She listened in silence not raising her head as raising her head would be a sign of disrespect to the Queen. So it seemed they would perhaps use the lesser fae after all to fight with. Maybe her original thoughts were wrong in this case. 

Amaltheia's ears went back, so that was who was in the trees? The Queen. She didn't want to see the brownies hurt but it seemed as though it might have to happen for the war. She bowed quickly to the correct level it seemed as though the pup forgot for a few seconds to do so before quickly fixing her posture and bow.

Queen Mab hardly seemed to look at her subjects. "So the rebels want to disrespect and murder us. The rebel fae are using their humans to murder us. Let them spoil their own cause." She tapped her nail against the thing between her palms, the soft tinkling noise echoing throughout the clearing. "Let them spoil their hearts. Let them ruin their reputation and their relationships. We're here to stamp them out, aren't we?"

Finn ducked his head, listening to her words. She... couldn't earnestly mean that, did she? but... everyone else seemed to just accept it. Maybe she did mean that. He'd have to keep the cats out of the lower floors of the Aquarium, distrust and fear made his stomach twist worse.

Pytheus frowned slowly. She... couldn't mean that.

Roza didn't like this. Everything in her said to run but she couldn't this was her queen she had to listen. Hurting brownies wasn't fair to them, they were small and dumb creatures of magic why did they need to suffer. She wondered if this was the plan the cats had this whole time or if it was just an extra.

Lucia listened. So they would be 'using' brownies let the rebel fae make mistakes that themselves and the humans would have to pay for? Destroy their reputation and relati- It clicked, they will be destroying their own cause by hurting the creatures, how will the rebel fae get more fae interested if they are hurting the passive folk. She started to smile, Mab's plan was making sense. 

Amaltheia did not enjoy this. The fact that brownies are going to be hurt.. and humans.. like did they desurve the fact that the rebels were the ones causing this mess. Her tail stopped wagging as she felt nervous and stayed quiet trying not to whimper or whine outloud.

Hmmm.. Queen Mab was right, if they didn't interfere, then the rebels would be the ones taking all of the backlash, instead of them. That was a wonderful plan.

Apep grimaced. Of course, her majesty would delight in making the rebels hurt their most vulnerable assets. He nodded.  
"Your wisdom knows no bounds, Your Highness. I will let Generals Chait and Minou know they are to continue experimenting, then." He wanted to wait to tell them until their punishment was over, but that seems... ill-advised, if the Queen is so fond of the results of their misdeed. 

Bellona ducked her head, eyes flicking to the other canine sitting in the circle. This sounded... bad. Maybe she could talk to someone else about it, and hopefully make sense with it. Reconcile with it.

"Good. Tell them to report their results to me." She shifted her hold on the object to hold it above the group. "Don't stand in their way."

Serket continues his bow, not sure if he should speak. He assumes that the Queen is referring to the generals. He'll have to talk to Minou again later.

Lucia listened in her bow. So the show would be getting on the road soon, they would be getting into the effort. Perhaps if lucky it will not take too long with their new tactics. 

Amaltheia was looking at the ground bowing still, they noticed a person glancing at her and felt nervous stiffening up a bit her shoulders arching slightly.

Roza nodded. "Of course my queen." She might not like to be around their queen but she did respect her and her choices. Even when she didn't like them.

"General Apep. You are in charge of the recruits while General Chait and General Minou are solely in charge of the brownies and their pitiful fates. And for my most loyal of subjects..." she used her nail to split the shape in her palms, and the pearlescent coating on the outside reveals two halves of a snowflake obsidian apple, falling to the snow before the two fae she'd blessed. "A gift of my affection."

_one half each of an Apple of Discord to Amaltheia and Serket_

Apep places his fist over his heart, and bows even lower than he had before.

"Of course, my Queen. I will do my best with the task set before me." He turns to Roza.

"Fellow General, if you could go to the stables in Cherith's farm, and inform Generals Chait and Minou of their new orders, that would be highly appreciated." He bows to Mab again.

"Your generosity is as boundless as your wisdom, my Queen."

Bellona flinched. She ducked her head and hoped the other canine wouldn't be hurt by the Queen's present. She heard once those things bite.

Roza bowed again to the queen and then looked at Apep. "Will be done. My queen if you may excuse me I will go inform General Chait and Minou of your new order." She turned back to the queen and bowed low with her fist over her own heart. She just wanted to get out of here.

Lucia was listening carefully, she heard a gift being given to the most loyal of subjects and yet was not given one, she stayed quiet. She could prove herself later if need be. Everyone was bowing lower and she joined in to show respect. 

Amaltheia was in her bow still and looked at the apple, she was unsure how to react entirely "Thank you for your gift your majesty." She said looking at it unsure if she could go out of her bow to pick it up. It looked like a weird thing, she doesn't know if she has seen something like this before.

A grin flashes over Serket's face, before he composes himself. "Thank you my Queen. I will not disappoint. I will do everything in my power to allow this plan to come to fruition."

"Amaltheia Akita and Serket Scorpiones." Mab regards them for a moment, then claps her hands together softly. "Then, on with your orders."  
In the same flurry as her arrival, Mab twists to transform into a vulture, flying away. The spot she'd been sitting looked more barren than when they noticed her there.

Pytheus was shaking to contain her rage. She took a deep breath, hiding her face in her hands. "Well."

Fletcher let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. "That... Is that what she's always like?" He looked between the others.

Roza relaxed a bit with Mab gone. "Alright I'm off to tell the cats their new orders. If anyone needs me I'll be in the fountain near city hall later." She got up and stretched and walked into the trees before anyone said anything. She had two cats to talk to.

Serket can feel the power of the Queen saying more of his true name. It's something intense, something he hasn't felt in a long time. He needs to do this.

Amaltheia felt the power of some of her true name being said, it made her more anxious. Once Mab left she finally stood up fully from her bow and picked up the half of the .. thing she had gotten she looked at it curiously before glancing around anxious like. "See ya later then" She mumbled as she inspected the apple curiously. It was shiny...

Lucia looked at the group, yes it could be a tense situation with a surprise visit from the queen but nothing to bad right? Sure some brownies might be hurt but it isn't 'their' fault after all not directly... and it isn't their fault of someone on the rebel sides hurts them causing the rebels to possibly lose members~ "That was a decent meeting if I do say so myself." she mumbled under her breath. Next time she might try to make herself known more.

Apep bowed, and let out another breath.

"If you have any questionssss for me or the other generalsss, please ssspeak your mind. They don't need to be short."

Bellona stood up and bowed to General Apep. "Thank you for the debrief, your Grace."

Serket stands up once he feels the presence of the Queen dissipate. "Are there any other orders General?"

"If you need me, cousin." Pytheus hissed, knowing he would understand her meaning as she turned on her heel and stomped off. She needed out of this forest now. She needed to dissect something, preferably a predator.

Fletcher stood and took a few steps towards the remaining General. He held his tongue, but hoped the snake would stay long enough for him to speak his mind.

Lucia glanced around and gave a small bow " I will be heading out. The meeting was useful to say the least" She said with a nod. 

Amaltheia looked around at everyone... she didn't feel the best about the brownies still. She also was ready to get out of the forest and back to her temporary home the condos.

Apep spread his hands.

"I have no further ordersss or requessstsss. If you'd like to help me finish mucking the pooka'sss ssstallss, please be my guessst." He pulls out a phone, and grimaces at it.

"If you have quessstionsss about conducting yourssself in front of humansss, asssk Pytheusss. I don't deal with people much." He glances at The Changeling.  
"What?"

"I..." Fletcher balled up his fists by his sides, feeling suddenly to be very out of place. "I... the... My family, the orcas, do you know them? Are you... are they a high standing?"

Apep raised an eyebrow. He knew... what Orcas were. Sort of. He had no information on where they stood with Queen.  
"I don't know anything about your family, kid."

Fletcher nodded slowly. "I... the other Generals, the cats. Will they... experiment, hurt them? My family, I mean. Will they use my family?"

"Her majesty, in her infinite wisdom, has only granted Chait and Minou the right to hurt Brownies with their experiments. Your family, should they be anything like Cherith's own, is not at risk." He frowns a little more.

"I could not tell you what standing your family has, they aren't aligned with Winter or Autumn nobility, as far as I'm aware."

"Summer." Fletcher's voice felt weak. "They're summer fae. I don't know if they're noble at all, all of this is out of my depths." He shifted to hold his wrist. "I'll let you go. I'm sorry for bothering you, General." He bowed slightly.

Apep reached out and patted the Changeling's shoulder. 

"It's alright, Soldier. You've a right to be concerned. I can assure you, they will not be harmed. We will not let this war make us fall so low as the Queen expects the Rebels to go."

Fletcher accepted the touch, leaning into it. He... wasn't used to anyone who wasn't family touching him. "Can you promise me that?" He asked quietly.

Apep swallowed. A child raised by humans would barely understand what he's asking. But Apep can confirm... at least in this.

"I swear by my name, that I will not let them hurt your family in that way."

Fletcher stepped closer to hug him, hoping it wouldn't be rude to do so. That... that's what he needed to hear.


End file.
